Lokmanya Tilak Terminus
Lokmanya Tilak Terminus (LTT), formerly known as Kurla Terminus, is a railhead in a suburb of Mumbai , India. LTT is managed by the Central Railway . The Kurla and Tilak Nagar suburban railway stations are located nearby. It is one of the railway termini within Mumbai. The others being Chhatrapati Shivaji Terminus , Dadar on the Central Line and Mumbai Central and Bandra Terminus on the Western Line . History LTT was earlier known as Kurla Terminus, as it is situated in Kurla. In 1996, the Brihanmumbai Municipal Corporation approved a proposal to rename the station after Lokmanya Tilak, the first popular leader of the Indian Independence Movement, and forwarded it to the Union Government through the State Government of Maharashtra. The Union Home Minister, Lal Krishna Advani approved the proposal in 1999, at the request of Ram Naik, the Minister of State of Railway. After the decision was announced, Gurudas Kamat, the Lok Sabha member from Mumbai North-East, met L K Advanii and submitted a memorandum asking that the terminus be renamed after Babasaheb Ambedkar. In 2003, the Central Railway decided to expand LTT to take on more rail traffic, as the Chhatrapati Shivaji Terminus had reached its saturation point, and was unable to handle any more express trains. In 2006, the Mumbai division of Central Railway cleared the designs for construction of a swanky station complex to replace the dilapidated terminus complex. The new station complex design was prepared by the architect P K Das. The Mumbai Metropolitan Region Development Authority (MMRDA) also agreed to construct a ramp from LTT to the flyover to be built nearby, as part of the Santa Cruz – Chembur link road. In October 2012, CR announced plans to cease long distance train services at Dadar within 5–6 years. The load would be transferred to LTT by upgrading the number of platforms at LTT from five to 12. CR plans to introduce connectivity with other modes of transport as well as build a mall, multi-storey parking, escalators, restaurants, food courts, better signage and indicators, budget hotels and an aesthetically pleasing exterior and interior. The project will be implemented on public-private partnership (PPP) mode and is expected to cost 5000-6000 crore. The project will be executed by the Railway Land Development Authority on the 20 acres of land that CR possesses around LTT. Accessibility LTT is located in middle of two suburban railway stations, Tilak Nagar and Kurla, on the Harbour Line. It is easily accessible through Tilak Nagar railway station as a direct overhead bridge is made to LTT from Tilak Nagar. A share rickshaw service from Kurla suburban railway station to LTT via level crossing. Average opening of the level crossing gate is 20 minutes. Long-distance trains departing from LTT Trains that start from Lokmanya Tilak Terminus to North India/North East India (Via Aurangabad/ Nasik/Manmad/Bhopal Junction) *Lokmanya Tilak - Habibganj (Bhopal) Superfast Express 12153/ 12154 *LTT-Hatia Superfast Express Train No:12811/12812 *LTT-Varanasi via Jabalpur Superfast Express Train No:12165/12166 *LTT-Gorakhpur Express Train No:15017/15018 *LTT-Haridwar AC Superfast Express via. Bhopal Junction Train No:12171/12172 *LTT-Bareailly Express Train No:14313/14314 *LTT-Gorakhpur Godan Express Train No:11055/11056 *LTT-Muzaffarpur xpress Train No:11061/11062 *LTT-Gorakhpur Superfast Express Train No:12542/12541 *LTT-Varanasi Kamayani Express Train No:11071/11072 *LTT-Lucknow Superfast Express Train No:12107/12108 *LTT-Howrha Jnaneswari Superfast Express Train No:12101/12102 *LTT-Shalimar Express Train No:18029/18030 *LTT-Rajendranagar Express Train No:13202/13201 *LTT-Gorakhpur Kushinagar Express Train No:11015/11016 *LTT-Allahabad Tulsi Express Train No:11069/11070 *LTT-Bhagalpur Superfast Express Train No:12336/12335 *LTT-Chhapra Express Train No:11059/11060 *LTT-Darbhanga Express Train No:11065/11066 *LTT-Pratapgarh Udyognagri Express Train No:12173/12174 *LTT-Bhubaneswar Superfast Express Train No:12879/12880 *LTT-Raebareli Saket Express Train No:11067/11068 *LTT-Guwahati Express Train No:15645/15646 *LTT-Howrha Samarsatta Superfast Express Train No:12151/12152 *LTT-Puri Superfast Express Train No:12745/12746 *LTT-Habibganj Superfast Express Train No:12153/12154 *LTT-Guwahati Express Train No:15647/15648 *LTT-Guwahati Express Train No:15645/15646 *LTT-Agar cant Lashkar Express Train No:12161/12162 *LTT-Sultan pur Lashkar Express Train No:12143/12144 *LTT-Bhubaneswar Superfast Express Train No:12145/12146 *LTT-Faizabad Superfast Express Train No:12563/12564 *LTT-Manmad Superfast Express Train No:12117/12118 *LTT-Darbhanga Karmabhumi Express Train No:15647/15648 *LTT-Raxaul Jansadharan Express Train No:15267/15268 *LTT-Ranchi Express Train No:18609/18610 *LTT-Allahabad Duranto Express Train No:12293/12294 *LTT-Manmad Rajyarani Express Train No:15267/15268 Trains that start from Lokmanya Tilak Terminus to South India (Via Pune/Kolahapur/Hyderabad/Chennai/Banglore) *LTT-Coimbatore Express Train No:11014/11013 *LTT-Visakhapatnam Superfast Express Train No:12749/12750 *LTT-Madurai Express Train No:11043/11044 *LTT-Secundrabad Duranto Express Train No:12219/12220 Trains that start from Lokmanya Tilak Terminus to South India (Via Konkan Railways) *LTT-Trivandrum Netravati Express Train No:16345/16346 *LTT-Manglore Matsyagandha Express Train No:16345/16346 *LTT-Ernakulam Duranto Express Train No:12223/12224 *LTT-Kochuveli Garibrath Express Train No:12201/12202 Rainwater harvesting Central Railway (CR) completed installation of a rainwater harvesting system at LTT in October 2012. The system cost 10 lakh (US$18,200) and will conserve 7 litres of water daily, which is approximately 40% of the station's daily water requirement. According to V.A. Malegaonkar, CR chief public relations officer, "The rainwater harvesting project will help in percolation of water into the subsoil. This will reduce flooding in the vicinity during monsoon. The project involved constructing a 2-km trench and filling it with crushed stones". Category:Railway Station